The present invention relates a method of and a device for seeing objects.
The phenomenon of accommodation of eyes is well known, and its deviation from normal can be corrected by optical lenses. In addition to the above accommodation phenomenon, there is also the phenomenon of jump-like movements of eyes. The jump-like movements of eyes compensate a very little area of maximum resolution of retina, on the one hand. On the other hand, the jump-like movements of eyes reduces the relative angular speed between the jump-like eye movements and movable objects in the area of vision of a person and therefore contribute to improved ability of distinguishing the objects which move relative to the person.
There are not methods and devices which can correct birth defects or aquired defects in deviation of frequency and speed of jump-like movements of eyes from normal, or which can further improve effects which can be obtained from jump-like movements of eyes.